Vali Lucifer Vs. Hyde Kido
Highschool DxD Vs. Under Night In-Birth! Who will win in a sixty second battle between the descendant of Lucifer Vali Lucifer (Nominated by DealySinner28) and the sword wielding school student Hyde Kido? (Nominated by ZMusok) Intro Let's keep things going! We have Vali Lucifer and Hyde Kido duking it out next! The two fighters are teleported away. _________________________ Hyde Kido was standing in the middle of a ghost town and he was looking rather depressed. "How do I get out of this mess? I don't have the time to participate in this little game! I have to find Linnne! "And I need to find my opponent, but it seems I already have!" Hyde looked to his side to see Vali leaning against a brick wall. "A sword? Really? That is it? Don't make me laugh! That thing doesn't stand a chance against my Sacred Gear!" Hyde got into a battle stance "You have no idea what this weapon is capable of!" Vali activated Divine Dividing and a pair of white dragon wings appeared on his back. "Don't be reckless Vali," Albion warned, "I sense a mysterious power from that sword." "I'll find out just how dangerous it is for myself!" IT'S A BATTLE OF FATE! FIGHT! Fight As soon as Hyde tried to make a move, Vali rushed forward and punched him in the gut. Hyde was surprised by Vali's speed. He was then slugged by a punch to the face that caused him to fall headlong across the ground. He got back to his feet. "You cannot beat me." Vali mocked. Hyde grew a little enraged. He tried to get up but he felt weaker than usual. He tried to advanced towards Vali and hit him with the Insulator but Vali sped forward and landed a combo of punches and kicks on Hyde before slamming him to the ground. The force in his strike were greater than before. "How did you get so strong?" Hyde asked as he got up again. "Anyone who comes in physical contact with me every ten seconds will have their power divided by half. That power is added to mine. Don' you see why you can't win now?" Hyde was a bit intimidated by this but he had an idea. "Then I'll just have to hit you from afar!" Hyde slashed forward and sent a Black Orbiter at Vali, who did not see it coming and was struck. Hyde then jumped forward and performed a verticle slash. He then pulled off a slashing combo. He finished it by swiping horizontily and sending Vali flying into a wall. "Why you!" Vali tried to punch Hyde, but Hyde jumped over him and performed a midair Dark Lotus. He then got behind Vali and pulled off an upward slash. Vali was sent into the air and fell down with a thud. He was not very pleased with how the fight was going. "Fine! You asked for it!" Vali activated his Balance Breaker and was covered in dragon armor. "You cannot win now!" Hyde was prepared for Vali to attack, but Vali sped behind him and hit him with a flurry of punches. The final punch caused Hyde to fly through a building. He tried his best to get up as he was feeling a lot weaker now. Vali had just caught up with him. "You're powerless and I'm powerful! Prepare to die!" Hyde closed his eyes a little. "No," He shouted, "I cannot die here! How can I help Linne if I die! Hyde barely rolled out of the way of Vali's punch. He then held up his sword as it was glowing and shot a beam of energy at Vali, locking him in place. "Ugh!" "I will not be the one to die today!" The Insulator was glowing very brightly. Hyde then prepared to swing it. "RAGING ROAR!" Hyde slashed Vali really hard and a dark storm hit him. As it was over, Vali collapsed to the ground, shred up by the attack. He was no longer breathing. K.O.! Hyde held the Insulator over his shoulder. "An ordinary high school student?" He sighed, "What I woudn't do to have a life like that." He was then teleported back to the podium. Aftershock "Vali's Divine Dividing is a very powerful weapon, but Hyde's Insulator was eventually able to overpower it. The winner is Hyde Kido." Results VOTING HAS CLOSED *Vali Lucifer - 4 *Hyde Kido - 16 See here for main page. Category:Desert Croc Tournament 1